Vampire bite
by T A L I A B L A C K
Summary: I tugged on Edwards shirt but he kept letting her kiss him. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I turned my back to him and started to run as fast as I could." - Edward bumps into his ex-fiancee Andrea and thats when problems start to get worse.
1. Sunset

Everything looked still. The only reason I knew we were still running through the forest was because of the rush of cold air across my face. My surroundings were a blur until Edward slowly came to a stop. I only just realised where we were after sitting down and taking in a gush of air. Edward had taken me to the very meadow where we experienced our first kiss. I looked into his worried eyes and smiled. He smiled his crooked smile and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. How could anybody be so perfect?

Edward looked at the ground and then back up at me. "Bella" he said softly.

"Yes Edward" I replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I've been ready since the day I met you"

He shot me an anxious look and I stood up and walked over to where he was standing. "Edward, you shouldn't be the one who's scared."

He wrapped his cold hard arms around my waste and pressed his dry lips against mine. I pulled away.

"Stop stalling and do it!" I hissed, pulling up my sleeve and holding out my arm in front of him. He stared at my arm for a long time and eventually he lifted his hand and took my mine and stared into my eyes without blinking.

"Bella, I love you, but I just can't do this."

"I want to become a vampire, why can't you give somebody you love so dearly, something they want."

"This is different Bella." he exclaimed as he brought me close to his stone cold body. Once again he tried to erase my memory by taking my breath away with just one single kiss.

I sat down on a rock nearby and tried to get over the dizzy feeling I was having. I looked up, still dizzy, and saw two Edwards walking towards me. I shook my head and placed it in between my knees.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I lifted my head to see two eyes staring at me. Edward chuckled.

"What?"

He didn't answer and walked away and stopped in the direction of the sunset. We both stayed put for about ten minutes and watched the rest of the sun go down, When the mountains had fully covered the sun, the air started to get cooler and I shivered when a gust of wind whooshed past my face. Edward turned to look at me and could see that I was freezing and took off his long sleeve shirt and pulled it over my head. "Better?" he said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Bella..." he sighed as he turned away from me.

"Yes Edward." I replied looking at the ground.

"I know I asked you this before but are you sure you want to become one of us?" Edward said looking out over the mountains where the sun was ten minutes ago.

"More than ever."

There was silence between us as I waited for Edward to say something.

"I'll do it for you Bella."

My stomach churned as I looked up from the ground to see if he actually meant what he just said. "What?"

"I said I'll do it for you" he hissed.

He didn't sound very enthusiastic but I was as happy as ever.

He turned to look at me, his face so perfect that he gave me butterflies. Half the butterflies in my stomach were from Edward's perfection and the other half was the anxiety from the pain I was about to experience in just a few minutes.

He put his cheek against mine and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasted. Then finally he pulled his head back so he could see my face. "Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes!" I whispered into his ear, tears running down my flushed cheeks. I took his hand and smiled. Edward didn't look too happy.

"I'm doing this for you and for you only."

"I know."

He lowered his head to my arm. He looked up to make sure I hadn't changed my mind. I nodded in approval and shut my eyes tightly.

I didn't realise he had bit me until he has released his teeth from arm and then an excruciating pain started to occur. Alice has told me that the bite of a vampire was one of worst and painful experiences in the world but I didn't think it would be that bad until this very moment. My eyes were still closed tight, although I wanted to see Edwards face so badly. I dropped to the ground and I held my hand tight around the arm, where Edward had bitten me, to try and ease the pain. My whole body went weak and stiff and I couldn't move any part of my body without making the pain even more unbearable. I was sweating like a pig, my lips had gone dry and my legs were shaking furiously. I felt a cold hand stroke my cheek and I opened my eyes slowly to see Edward by my side. He pressed his lips against my forehead but it just made the pain worse. I lay down and closed my eyes again trying to think of happy thoughts but the ache in my arm was too strong. This torturous pain felt like it would never end but in my mind I kept thinking,_ it's worth it, it's worth it_.


	2. Hunting

"Bella?" a perfect voice whispered into my ear.

"Edward, where am I?"

I opened my eyes slowly to adjust to the brightness of the room. I looked to my left to see a empty packaged apple juice container and some medication and that instantly indicated where I was.

"Sorry about that apple juice, I couldn't help my self." Edward said with a smile on his face.

"I can't remember a thing from last night." I said closing my dreary eyes again.

"I'm glad Bella, you were in a lot of pain ."

There was silence for a while and then I smelt something irresistible. "What's that delectable smell?" I asked Edward.

"It's the sweet smell of blood."

I opened my eyes suddenly and lifted my self up.

"I'm a vampire!" I said looking into Edwards eyes. He nodded.

"But Bella I have to get you out of here as soon as possible before you lose control."

"Why did you bring me here in the first place?" I asked starting to react to the amazing smell continuously flowing through my nose.

"Carlisle has gone away remember and you were in so much pain that I had to take you somewhere where you could be treated."

I looked down to the hospital floor and closed my eyes tight to control myself. My hands were in fists, so tight that I was about to stop my blood circulation. He lifted my head with his cool hand and planted a kiss on my warm soft lips. He smiled at me and he wrapped his arms around my waste.

"I'm never letting you go through that much pain again. I think it was more excruciating for me to have to watch you go through that." Edward exclaimed.

"What did you tell the doctor?" My hands still in fists.

"I told them that you had a huge fall, hit your head pretty hard and got knocked out."

The doctor walked in and Edward let go of me and stood up. I tried to hold my breath.

"Good morning Ms Swan. How are you feeling?"

The doctor was wearing a white spotless coat and was holding a clip board that was over flowing with sheets of paper. It was excruciating for him to be in the same room because the smell was so overpowering and I was just imagining standing up and sucking out the sweet red liquid from underneath his skin. I tried not think about it.

"I'm fine thank you. Can I go home now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes Ms Swan but I want you to take it easy for the next three days." I nodded and he walked out of the room. Edward took my hand and we ran out of the hospital before it was too late. He opened the door of my truck and helped me into the seat and we started to drive.

"Does Charlie know about this?" I asked looking at Edward.

"I told him the same thing I told the doctor." He kept his eyes on the road. There was a silence between us for a while.

"Where are we going Edward?"

"I'm going to teach you how to hunt." he looked at me and grinned. A knot formed in my throat that was impossible to swallow. Edward looked at me and chuckled but I just kept my head looking straight out on to the road ahead. I was nervous.

By the time we reached the forest it was dark and cold. Edward helped me out of the car, keeping a firm grip on my hand.

"I don't think I'm ready for this Edward. The doctor said I should take it easy for the next three days."

"Don't be silly Bella." he laughed. He looked into my eyes and smiled his crooked smile which made my non existent heart beat one hundred times per second. "Now don't let go of my hand and run with me, okay?" I nodded and took in a deep breath of air.

As we ran through the dark trees of the forest, I felt like a fish not needing its mouth to breath underwater. The air gushing past my face was cool and refreshing. I turned to look at Edward, his face concentrated on where we were running and for no reason I started to laugh. This sensation was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was amazing.

I was still laughing as we came to halt and Edward found it amusing and started to laugh with me. He took me in his arms and kissed my forehead. He released his grip. "When I see my prey I want you to follow me so you can see how it's done." He instructed. I stood aside so he had room to do his job and I stared at him with curiosity and anxiety.

"Okay Bella, watch carefully. The first thing you need to know is that vampires have very good eyesight so they can see their prey move from very far away." I nodded. It was quiet while I waited for Edward to spot his dinner.

Suddenly without any notice Edward raced off into the distance. I ran after him even though all I could see was a blur running in front of me. Edward slowed down so I stopped nearly bumping into him from behind. Edward didn't turn around to look at me.

"Edward?" a beautiful voice whispered.

I lifted my head to see the most beautiful looking girl I had ever seen in my life. Even more beautiful then Rosalie. Her skin was pale but smooth as snow and her chocolate brown hair blew in the wind. I looked into her eyes and she stared at me with curiosity, her piercing eyes were the most amazing colour, a mix of blue and red like her eyes were full of anger and sadness.

"Andrea? What are you doing here? I thought you went to the Volturi?" Edward asked with a puzzled and frightened look on his face.

"I couldn't make my self do it. I couldn't kill my self when I still had a chance to be with you. I love you too much Edward." She said walking closer to Edward and me. She was wearing a short shimmering red dress that showed off her legs and her cleavage.

"What are you doing in forks?" He asked, too embarrassed to look at me.

"I came looking for you. I miss you and I want to be with you silly." She said in a flirty tone and kept her eyes on Edward. She put her arms around Edwards neck and gave him a kiss, that lasted a little too long for my liking. Why wasn't Edward doing anything about it? Who was this girl? Edward hadn't ever mentioned an Andrea.

I tugged on Edwards shirt but he kept letting her kiss him. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I turned my back to him and started to run as fast as I could.


	3. All tied up

I knocked on the wooden door, tears still pouring down my pale face. Jacob opened the door with a surprised but hopeful look on his face. I wrapped my cold arms around his warm waste and cried onto his shoulder, making his shirt wet with tears.

"Bella?"

I let out another cry and held him tighter. Jacob brushed away a tear. "What's up Bells?" He said looking straight into my red, puffy eyes.

"It's Edward! He's with another girl!" I cried. Jacob smiled and I could tell what he was thinking. "Come inside and tell me everything." He started to lead me inside when I realised something.

"I can't Jacob!" I said yanking my arm away. "Don't you realise? I'm a vampire now. I can already smell your blood. I have to leave, right now or I'll lose control of myself!" I yelled.

"I love you Jacob." I yelled out to him as I started to run out the door. I was all alone. There was nobody to go to. I couldn't go to Charlie. I couldn't go to Jacob. I couldn't go Angela or Ben. The only people I could go to were the Cullen's but I don't think I could stand being around them after what happened.

After thinking about it, I decided I would go and find Alice.

I saw Alice out the front of their house and as soon as she saw me she ran up and gave a hug that was so tight it was nearly as painful as Jacobs.

"Oh Bella! We're sorry to hear about Edward."

Just to hear his name made my lower lip tremble. I looked down and started to cry.

"Alice! I never thought Edward would do this to me. I thought I trusted him. He was my everything. He was my life." I wailed and hugged Alice tighter.

"Come inside and we'll talk about it."

She sat me on the couch. No one was home so I felt comfortable talking about it. "Who's Andrea?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Andrea was Edwards first love. They were inseparable just like you and Edward are, well… were." She explained. "Then Edward found out that Andrea was having an affair and he ran away to the Volturi. He changed his mind and didn't kill him self. He moved on and forgot about Andrea." I nodded to show I was listening. "Then Andrea found out that Edward had gone to the Volturi, without hearing the rest of the story, and thought he was dead and so she went because she knew she wouldn't be able to live without him. Just before she was about to kill her self she found out Edward was alive and has been searching for him for years."

I sighed. I missed Edward already and it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet. Maybe I should go find him and ask him for the truth.

"Alice. I got to go find Edward."

I ran out the door without a goodbye. I ran through the forest to where I had left Edward kissing Andrea only half an hour ago and there they were still kissing but this time Edward was tied to a tree. He looked at me and then tried to get free and when I looked up at their mouths touching I could see that Andrea was doing all the work. I stood behind a tree nearby and I watched them. I cringed when Andrea started to unbutton his shirt and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She stopped and took her tongue out Edwards mouth and licked her lips as she stared at me.

"Excuse me darling, but can't you see we're busy." She said. Edward looked at me. He was being held hostage and it was my job to save him.


	4. Double the problem

Just as I was about to leap out to stop Andrea, a thin figure came out from behind the trees. She was also quite beautiful and she had similar looks to Andrea. She was wearing bright red lip stick and a thick amount of mascara was applied to her long curled up eyelashes. Her brown, shiny hair fell just under her shoulders which covered the straps of her singlet. Her skirt was quite short which showed off her long, thin legs. She glared at me for two seconds and then walked over to Andrea.

"Andrea's at it again." She smiled and Andrea rolled her eyes. "I thought you had given up on him?"

"Haven't you got better things to do, sis?" Andrea sighed.

"Well actually I do." She exclaimed. "I spotted a real cute guy and he was with _her_ just an hour ago." She explained and pointed in my direction. I was still behind the tree but I decided that I was part of the discussion so I walked forward. I didn't know what to say, it was such an awkward situation.

"What's your name girl?" She asked and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, and who are you?"

"I'm Emma, Andrea's sister. You know Andrea don't you?"

I looked over to Andrea and a smile appeared on her smug face. I nodded. I was silent for a while.

"I won't let you get to Jacob!" I blurted out, not knowing what I said until I got a response.

"So his name is Jacob. Sounds cute." Emma walked over to me so she was about a metre away. "Now look darling, don't be selfish. There are a billion boys out there that you can go chase. You were just too slow, Jacobs mine." She laughed.

Tears started to pour down my cheek and I looked at Edward for answers but he was speechless. Emma started to walk in the direction of Jacobs house and I lost control of my self and ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. "NO!" I shrieked.

"Someone's jealous." She laughed and ran off before I could grab her. I didn't know what to do. It was like fate. I had to choose between two people I loved so much. If I ran after Emma and tried to stop her getting to Jacob, Edward and Andrea would be long gone and it would be the same if I stopped Andrea. I suddenly broke down, dropped to the ground and burst into tears.

I heard a massive crashing noise and I looked up to see, the tree that Edward was tied to, on the ground. Edward was by my side in seconds and he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waste and squeezed tight. It took me a while to process what just happened.

"Edward! You could have gotten free that whole time! You wanted to be held hostage by Andrea! How could I have been so stupid!" I said as I stood up. Edwards arms unravelled and he looked at me.

"Bella, I…I-"

"No Edward. I understand. You love Andrea." I cried.

"I love you Bella." Edward said. Andrea was watching and I could see her eye twitch when he said it.

"I know you love Andrea more." I turned my back to him and cupped my hands over my eyes. "Edward you hurt me when you left and tried to make me forget you, but this hurts more!"

"It's true." Edward and I turned to look at Andrea. "Edward does love me more." Andrea wrapped her arms around Edwards neck from behind and kissed a trail starting from his neck and moving up to his ear.

"I got to go Edward. Have a good time with your new girlfriend." I turned away and ran as fast as I could. Edward didn't follow.

I made it to the front of Jacob's house and heard a loud giggle coming from inside. Was I too late? I barged in through the door and saw Emma and Jacob sitting on the couch together.

"Bella. What's going on?" Jacob stood up and walked towards me. The smell of his blood was making me thirsty. If I didn't love him so much I would have pounced and sunk my teeth into his warm neck. I put my hands in fists and tried not to breath through my nose.

"Jacob. I love you." He looked surprised and looked at me his eyes shining from the light coming through the open window. "Kiss me."

He grinned and then wrapped his warm arms around my neck. He pressed his feverish lips against mine. I couldn't breath through my mouth, so the smell of blood was driving me crazy but I tried to enjoy the moment. The kiss seemed to go for hours and it was excruciating to go through. Eventually I had to pull away. He understood why and walked two metres away from me.

"I love you too Bella." I smiled. I wasn't too late.

Emma stood up and started to clap. "Bravo Bella. You won… for now."

"This isn't a game to see who could win Jacob." I exclaimed. Jacob stared at Emma with confusion. She kept walking toward me, her perfectly shaped hips swaying from side to side.

"Yes this is a game and you know it... and the game isn't over." She smiled and started to circle me. She wanted to fight.


	5. Thirst

Emma kept circling me and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to fight. I didn't know how to fight. If only we hadn't bumped into Andrea in the first place, then none of this would have happened. Suddenly I had a flash back of Andrea and Edward kissing and I shed a tear. I thought Edward loved me and I _thought _I loved him. Or maybe I did still love him. Of course I still loved him. Then Emma spoke and I came back to earth.

"Are you scared?"

"No." I replied and then looked at Jacob who had a worried look on his face. I shook my head to indicate that I wanted him to stay out of this.

"No Bella! Let me help you. You can't defeat her on your own!"

I ignored him and locked my eyes with Emma's. She had a permanent smile on her face. She was still circling me and I started to move in the same direction. Jacob didn't take his eyes off me, or was it Emma he was looking at. I couldn't concentrate on that anyway, I was in the middle of starting a fight.

We had been moving around in a circle for a while now. No one had the guts to make the first move. What if I made the first move. Would that kill me or would it kill her. Then suddenly without thinking I pounced. Billy walked through the door just as I went for Emma and my teeth sunk into Billy's shoulder. I immediately took my teeth out of his neck when I had realised what I had done. Billy started to shake and he fell to the floor. I was so thirsty and his blood was so delectable that I just had to have more. I got on my knees and sunk me teeth into his neck once again.

The succulent flavour of blood trickled down my throat which gave me a shiver that ran all the way down my spine. This was what I had needed all day. Blood.

"NO!" Jacob yelled. I could feel two warm hands around my waste, trying to pull me away from Billy. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't control my self. Finally Jacob pulled me away and I tried to struggle out of his arms to get to Billy who was now lying on the floor. He was _dead_.

I started to cry out loud. What had I done. I had just killed Billy.

"Bella! How could you!" He cried. He bent down next to his father and cried on to his back. "Bella! How could you have done this to me!"

I cried out harder. No words were coming out of my mouth. I was speechless.

"Bella! I hate you! I didn't know anyone I loved so much, could do something so horrible!"

My face was wet with tears. I put my hands overs my eyes to hide the pain. Jacob stood up and wiped away his tears. I had never seen him cry before. Emma walked over to Jacob who was trying to pull him self together.

"Jacob baby, how about I make you feel better." Emma said, using her finger to wipe away a tear that was trickling down his flushed cheek. Jacob, to my surprise, nodded and they walked out of the house. Who knows what Emma meant by _making him feel better_. Jacob really must of hated me to go with her. Or maybe he always did like her and I just never knew it.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Edward. He was alone. There was no Andrea beside him, just Edward. He smiled at me, but that smile turned to a frown when he saw the dead body of Billy lying in front of me and he sighed.

"You knew you needed blood eventually." He walked forward and helped me up, finding it hard to get a grip on my wet hands.

"You don't understand, I-"

"No Bella. I do understand."

He kissed my forehead. "NO! Get off me!" I yelled at him and yanked my hand out of his.

"You love Andrea."

"I don't' love Andrea. I love you."

"I don't understand. You wanted to be tied to the tree."

"Yes I admit I did. Andrea is a beautiful woman, but I realised that I loved you more, and I always will love you more. More than Andrea. More than anyone in the whole entire universe. We were made for each other." He took a step towards me and took my hands. "I'm sorry." He smiled.


	6. Intimacy

I was confused. Was this the old Edward back in my arms? Or was this the lying Edward? My head was so messed up. I let him keep his arms around my waist and then for no reason I started to cry. Edward wiped the tears away using his shirt.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything is going to be fine."

Edward lead me to his car and we drove back to his place. No one was home so the house was dead silent.

We sat on his bed and we didn't speak for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella."

"I- I- I love you." I cried. I couldn't believe what I had just blurted out. I mean it was true and all but this wasn't the right thing to say when I was still angry at Edward. He betrayed me for goodness sake.

"Bella. I love you too, and you know it."

He smiled his crooked smiled and slid closer to the left side of my body. His cool lips kissed my neck and I shivered. I turned my head to him and smiled at him. He smiled his crooked smile and then we laughed.

He pushed me down on his bed so I was lying down with him on top of me. His breath made dizzy. Edward traced my lips with his tongue and then I started to unbutton his shirt. He didn't stop me. I kissed a path from his ear down to his chest.

His shirt was off and now he was attempting to take my shirt off. My shirt was a weird halter neck, and the knot was too tight and muddled for Edward to undo which ruined the moment. I had to stand up and pull it over my head. He chuckled and then pulled me back on to the bed. He pressed his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Edward undid the zip on my jeans and pulled them down showing my bright pink undies with love hearts printed all over them. He laughed and I went red.

"Sexy." He said as he examined them.

"Oh shut up!"

I undid the buttons on Edwards pants and yanked them off. He once again pressed his hard lips against mine and took my breath away. This had to be the best day of my life.

Just as Edward was about to undo my bra his mobile beeped.

"Sorry Bella. This could be Carlisle."

I nodded and he got out of bed and picked up his phone. I saw his face freeze. He looked worried.

"Edward? Is everything okay?"

"A-Alice has disappeared."

"NO!" I cried and ran into Edward's arms.

"Bella I have to go. I want you to stay put. Don't leave this room until I get back. Alright?"

"Alright." I mumbled and let go of him and sat on the bed. My eyes welled up for the hundredth time today.

Edward had left to go find Alice. I was alone in the Cullen's house, still in my bra and undies. I decided I would get changed. As I put my clothes on I thought about everything. Where could have Alice had gone too? Did she run away? Was she kidnapped? Poor Alice. I hope Edward finds her. She's like a sister to me.

I pulled on my top and then the phone suddenly rang. I ran to the to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Bella. Just the person I wanted to talk to."

The voice sounded familiar. It was Andrea. What did she want from me now?


	7. Was it true love?

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come visit you."

There was silence between us. My breathing was getting louder and more hectic.

"I'm already at the door." Andrea hung up and I put the phone down, my hand shaking furiously. Should I answer the door or should I ignore her? I turned towards the door and just as I was taking my first step forward, the door opened and there was Andrea. She invited herself inside and walked up to me.

Andrea wasn't wearing a dress anymore. She was wearing a black long sleeve top and jeans. Her hair was up in a pony tail which made her look even more beautiful than the first time a met her because her face wasn't covered with her hair. Her eyes sparkled as she locked her eyes with mine, We stood there in silence.

"Bella. Do you know why I came here?"

"Umm… to apologize?"

She laughed so hard that it looked like she was going to fall to the floor. " No silly. I came here for revenge." She said still laughing. My lungs stopped breathing and I looked at the ground and closed my eyes. I didn't want to die. Not when I had so much to live for. Was this a dream? Wake up Bella. _Wake up._

"No this isn't a dream."

She could read minds so I stopped trying to think and focused on her every move.

"Why do you want revenge Andrea?"

"Look, Edward loves me. It's as simple as that." She smiled. I hope she didn't mean that. Edward was so convincing and now I don't even know if he actually meant it when he said he loved me more than anyone in the universe.

"I-I-"

"Bella honey. I'm sorry it had to come down to this."

As soon as she started to circle me, I knew what she wanted to do. I couldn't fight. Not after what happened when I tried to fight Emma. I killed Billy.

I stood still and stared at the door in front of me while Andrea kept walking around me, her eyes wouldn't stop staring. My hands were in fists. Killing someone was not a good feeling so I didn't want to kill Andrea even if she was my enemy. I started to cry, as I do. _Why me?_

"Andrea!"

Edward was standing at the door. He looked angry.

"Edward. I was expecting you, but not this early. You could have given me a few extra minutes." His eyes were a slightly pinkish colour. I had never seen them this colour before. What did it mean? Was it _true_ love? Did he love Andrea or did he love me?

"Get your hands off her!" Edward shouted and grabbed Andrea's shoulders and used his strength to ram her into the wall. She fell to the floor. She looked like she was in pain.

"Leave, or I'll kill you right now, on the spot."

"You could never do that to me." She laughed as she rubbed her hand on her head that was obviously in a lot of pain.

Edward's eyes turned a brighter pink but now he looked calm. He stared into the eyes of Andrea and she stared back. It looked like what most people would think it looked like. Love.

"Edward." I cried to try and get Edward out of the moment.

Edward turned to me and smiled his crooked smile. It wasn't the old crooked smile. It was missing something. "Bella." He came up to me and hugged me tight. I was happy and sad at the same time. Why?

"Goodbye Edward." Andrea whispered and rushed out the door in a flash. I looked at Edwards face as he looked outside to see Andrea running away. There was no way she was there anymore, but he kept staring. His face was full of despair. Maybe Andrea was right. Maybe Edward did love her more than me.

The whole Cullen family, including Alice, were sitting on the couch. It was silent. I decided I would start the conversation.

"So what happened?"

"Bella." Edward exclaimed. "Emma and Andrea set a trap. You see, Emma kidnapped Alice, knowing I would leave you alone in the house, to go find her."

"While Edward was gone, Andrea came to kill you." Carlisle explained.

"What about Alice?" I asked repositioning my self on the couch so that my head was rested on Edward's shoulder.

"Alice was fine. They weren't in it to kill Alice. Alice was a prop." Carlisle said as he put his arm around Alice's shoulder and smiled at her. I looked at Alice and smiled, she giggled.

"Emma stalled for Andrea by telling lies and so forth, but eventually we got it out of her." Jasper grinned.

"And that's when Edward came to save you." Alice laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry Alice. You must have been really scared." I mumbled.

"Bella. Are you saying I'm a scaredy cat?"

Everyone laughed except for Rosalie who just smiled.

Edward lead me to his room. We both sat on the bed. Edward sighed. "Miss Bella Swan, you are a hand full."

"Goodnight Edward." I lay down and kept my eyes open, remembering that I didn't sleep anymore. His cold lips kissed my cheek which sent shivers all the way down my spine. I was still in love with Edward but was Edward still in love with me?


End file.
